User talk:Scarecroe
Something wrong with uploading pictures There is something wrong with this. Whenever I want to upload a new version of a picture, the new version never comes up, and it's very strange. RSVP, Pixarfandom 16:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) New style Hey Scott! A number of folks have commented on the new skin. We started collecting some of these comments on Talk:Pixar Wiki. If you get time maybe you can take a look and see if we can do anything about them? Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 00:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Style sheet changes made again? Hey Scarecroe, were some style sheet changes made again? The Wikia is all messed up again this morning. Thanks! - RaptorWiki 10:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :I replied to your comment on my talk page. - RaptorWiki 16:38, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Sysop How do I become a sysop? Blocking Spider-Web user I see you blocked an IP address. Why didn't it work to block the user name - it states it will block all attempts from the same IP address? Is there anything I could've done to "really" block this user? Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 20:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunetaly block doesn't always work properly. I saw that this was a repeate offender and they kept coming back under different IPs in the same block. So hopefully banning the whole IP block will prevent them from returning again. —Scott (talk) 21:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome tool Thanks for fixing this. I wonder what the heck I was thinking to block wikia! Obviously, I wasn't thinking!! Anyways I'm glad it's fixed. --Jeff (talk) 03:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Thank you for fixing the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command stuff for me. It was the first time I added something completely new like that here and I did have a few mistakes I wasn't sure what to do about. --Nick102 22:14, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Style Sheet changes Jeff left this message on my talk page, but you're the better person to answer it... -- Danny (talk) 04:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Danny, I don't know if it's related to your changes or Scarecroe's, but now if I make my browser window narrow the left-hand column will continue to shrink until it is not visible in the window. On the main Pixar wiki page this doesn't happen - the left column has a fixed width. But on most other pages it is not fixed width. Can you take a look and fix it? I've tested this with both Firefox and Safari with the same results, and have also done hard refreshes to see if that makes a difference, but no luck. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 18:47, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I think I fixed this. At least the left column is staying fixed. Hopefully I didn't screw up anything. --Jeff (talk) 21:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::sorry for the late reply. All looks good now! —Scott (talk) 19:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: taking out /wiki from URLs Sounds good. I never understood why /wiki had to be there in the first place. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 00:02, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Ball Wow! You found the image of the ball! Cool! Thanks, dude. --Longliveaki 16:17, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Your contributions Hi. I just want to say thank you for all your contributions for making links to characters direct to their default pages rather than disambiguation pages. It makes navigation much easier. --Longliveaki 16:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :My pleasure :) —Scott (talk) 17:48, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Scott, we're having a discussion on disambig pages on Talk:Mike (disambiguation). It'd be good to get your feedback. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 23:24, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Minny If you get a second check out this talk page. --Jeff (talk) 02:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Help Me Can't u help me? And maybe unblock me from Phinias & Ferb wiki & I need u to work it out with RRabbit42 that i didn't delete 'The Flying Fishmonger' section. Toughpigs blocked me with an expiry t1me of infinity. Can't u help me?--WildMIKE123v4 23:15, 17 February 2009 (UTC) blocked again I need yor help. Toughpigs blocked me with an expiry t1me of infinity. c@n u help me?--WildMIKE123v3 23:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I get it I get it, scarecroe. thnx.--WildMIKE123v4 23:15, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Trues? I didn't know what I was d0ing when i put the vids on my page and i apologize for sending u a bad letter. So whadaya say?can u unblock me from Phineas and Ferb wiki and MuppetWiki i will never post any vids ever again.--WildMIKE123v3 00:05, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles Hey thanks for following-up; it's the taking of the screenshots, whenever I paste a Print Screen of Windows Media Player onto Paint, the Paint paste just shows whatever WMP is playing instead of a still image... it's really weird. I am new and I was wondering if we could have featured articles and I could be part of it. You would have to make the page. McQueenMario 15:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) DVD Screenshots --It's the taking of the screenshots... whenever I take screenshots with Print Screen and paste them on Paint, Paint doesn't show a still image. Clifford5 16:17, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm interested in posting some screenshots from Disk 2 of The Incredibles DVD, but I'm failing. Can you give me some tips please? Thanks, Clifford5 22:00, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Shaf Girl Hi, just wanted to say that im new to this wiki, and i can't wait to help. I've already been a part of the Warriors Wiki. I've also noticed that you're a helper on the Pushing Daisies wiki. Do you know Eulalia? He's a guy from the Warriors wiki who works there.--Shaf Girl 17:24, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks. But you still haven't answered my question about Eu.--Shaf Girl 19:01, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Talk:Garrett Palmer Minor issue on Wall-dot-E which you might want to look at when you get a chance (Phil created a page for an actor based on IMDb credits which don't match the presskit credits; doesn't mean the person wasn't an unbilled live action reference or extra or something, but hard to know until the movie is out, even then harder to pick out, and impossible to confirm except that IMDb, since it has a publicity photo, *might* have got the info from this person, but again we can't be sure). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:56, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Cars Die-Cast Line Hey Scott, when you get a second check out this page. It's a copy from wikipedia. I like the idea of the page, just not sure where it would go from here. I'd like to see images of the different cars but am not sure where that would get done. For instance, we could add a section to each character page with images of the different diecast cars, or have separate character diecast pages? Not to mention there's a lot of general cleanup that needs to happen on the page. Later. — Jeff (talk) 03:26, 29 May 2008 (UTC) WALL-E and EVE Scott, I fixed some vandalism on these pages, but didn't block the user (I don't know how to). — Jeff (talk) 15:29, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :OK, I blocked this user. I only set it for 3 months, wasn't sure how to do it for infinity. I guess pick a time frame of "Other" and put in "Infinite". Does the wording matter? — Jeff (talk) 22:47, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Pixar Wiki Scott, I dropped you an email. Talk soon. — Jeff (talk) 12:57, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Categories Hey dude: Check out Talk:Ralph Eggleston when you have a chance... -- Danny (talk) 02:57, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Michael Giacchino Scott, thanks for cleaning up my poor style (or total lack thereof) on the composer pages. It's not going to help much if you need to come in and clean up after me! One question, in the category line for each composer you put in their name, i.e. Category:Composers|Giacchino, Michael. I see some pages with this same format but other pages with categories that don't have the "| ". I don't understand the usage? -- user:Dvcnut 22:22, February 14, 2008 Ratatouille Hey, Scott! Somebody messed up the Ratatouille page, but I changed it back. I just wanted to make sure they got blocked. See you later! -- Ken (talk) 00:26, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :Danny got it. By the way, I was curious about something. Was Wikia going to let you start a sign in policy like we have on Muppet? -- Ken (talk) 05:21, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::That's a possibility down the road. Do you have thoughts on that either way? —Scott (talk) 06:53, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::I think that you should be allowed to run all your wikis the way you run Muppet. Heck, I think you should take over Wikipedia, and run that like Muppet, too! -- Ken (talk) 07:39, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Pixarians I think "Pixarians" is a term that the folks at Pixar use. * Time magazine, June 2007: "Bird, like the other Pixarians, is working from the Walt Disney playbook." (link) * Pixar cycling team: "Team Luxo was 6 Pixarians (Chris, Daniel, James, Kevin, Robert and Thomas) plus friends and family (Kevin’s daughter, Mia). It turns out Kathryn is friends with a Pixarian cyclist, Sarah, who didn’t go on the ride." (link) * Talk of the Point, June 2003: "Staff in the Point numbers just 12 right now, far fewer than the 400 or 500 "Pixarians"--according to one staff member's estimate--when they all moved to Emeryville in 2000." (link) *Blog by Pixar animator: "A couple weekends ago (June 2) I had the pleasure of seeing Ratatouille with my fellow Pixarians at its wrap party." (link) -- Danny (talk) 09:46, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for providing those citations for us, Dan. FLAGFREAK 22:24, 1 November 2007 (UTC) These links will be useful. *http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Common_mistakes *http://flags.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page The first link shows a few mistakes that Pixar Wiki has made, and I hope that we will fix. ;-) The second link is a wiki that I just recently started, and (I hope and think) does not make any of those mistakes. I think it's a good example to follow. Also, I've been a little busy with Pixar Planet, SketchUp, and VexiWiki, so I haven't been around here very often. I've been looking around, and I see that you've made lots more articles. Great work, guys! ;-) --FLAGFREAK 14:47, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :For the record, exactly zero pages on Pixar Wiki are protected from editing that aren't project or policy pages. A handful of content pages have been prevented from being moved as a direct result of a discussion on your talk page. After you continued to make a number of incessant moves after you'd been asked not to, it became necessary to take steps that would prevent cleaning up those messes. A few page moves to correct information may be warranted, but you were changing wiki structure without asking anyone about it. Please don't do that again. —Scott (talk) 23:56, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Main page Reversions Hey, Scott! I just reverted a vandal who erased the main page. I hope I did it right, because the main page showed 280 articles, but now it says 279. I just wanted to let you know. Everything else looks okay to me. Talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 03:23, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for catching that! —Scott (talk) 03:41, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Talk:Princess Atta Why are you not responding? I know that you are constantly checking out . What's going on? FLAGFREAK 00:14, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :I'm working on other things right now. That issue doesn't need to be immediately resolved. —Scott (talk) 00:16, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I can see the images you're posting up. I don't think you're a procrastinator. I'll just wait. By the way, the images are helping a lot. Also, why did you delete the fork template? Aren't we supposed to talk things through on the discussion pages? ;-) FLAGFREAK 00:20, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::Danny and I replaced the fork template with disambiguation. Contributors on most wikis are more familiar with that term. —Scott (talk) 00:22, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I see. Next time, talk about it on the talk page. ;-) FLAGFREAK 00:25, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Wait a minute. You didn't even do that right. Please bring back the fork template so I can use the text from the template on the disambig template, and when I'm done, you can delete it. Okay? FLAGFREAK 00:27, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Stop it, please. You are reverted many of my edits without talking them over. This is very offensive and rude, especially when you are telling me to not do such things without talking them through. You've also protected those pages so I can't do anything about that. Please stop. Thank you. FLAGFREAK 00:30, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Please check edit summaries. I can't always address each issue personally on your talk page. —Scott (talk) 00:50, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::You rarely have any edit summaries. LOL. BTW this is your talk page, not mine. Why are you protecting those pages? This is a wiki that is just getting started. FLAGFREAK 13:26, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm not going to get into a back-and-forth with you about whether or not I've been leaving edit summaries concerning the reversion of your edits. If you look at Recent Changes, they're there. —Scott (talk) 16:27, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Just tell me why you protected the Darla and Disambig pages. FLAGFREAK 23:47, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Film template Could you please tell me how to use it? FLAGFREAK 21:20, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Is there a page you'd like to add it to? I'm still adding tweaks to it, and toying with the idea of making some of the fields dynamic. Until I get all the related articles going for each film though, I'd like to keep them static as the red links help start those. —Scott (talk) 21:23, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::I would just like to know how to use it. See, the Luxo, Jr. (film) article has the template, but for some reason, it doesn't have the links at the bottom with the characters, credits, locations, that stuff. I was wondering how to add it, because it's quite useful. By the way, I can see why you'd want your messages at the top of the page, but we wouldn't know that by the invisible message you left us at the bottom of the page. See that + sign on top, next to the edit this page button? That's what we click to leave you a message. This could take a while to fix, but it can be fixed. I think. ;-) FLAGFREAK 22:21, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::The shorts are actually using a different template than the films. I left the bottom section out of that version for now until the categories and articles are built up. —Scott (talk) 16:39, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I have an idea. Since this wiki is just starting, and the three of us are the only major editors on it, do you think I could help you guys out? In other words, may I be a Pixar Wiki administrator? FLAGFREAK 00:40, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thank you for the very friendly welcome you left on my user talk page. I will try as hard as I can to improve Pixar Wiki, because it's one of the most interesting and fun website I've ever come across. You'll probably and hopefully see me hanging around the site editing and editing...and I'd block vandals too, but I don't see any. :-) FlagFreak |" 00:05, 13 October 2007 (UTC) PW members Would you like some more members? I'll see if I can get some Pixar Planet members over here. By the way, I love this site. -- FlagFreak |" 13:50, 12 October 2007 (UTC) of VexiWiki Logo This is also a very sexy logo. Yay. -- Danny (talk) 02:31, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't understand the favicon, though. What is it? -- Danny (talk) 02:43, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, is that the lamp looking at you? -- Danny (talk) 02:44, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::That's Luxo, Jr. :) —Scott (talk) 03:03, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Hmmm, I dunno. You know I usually love your logos and icons, but that one looks weird to me. -- Danny (talk) 03:21, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I figure Pixar fans will get it. But if you've got a better idea, I'd be open to talking about it. I was originally going to do Pixar's old logo, but it's ugly. —Scott (talk) 03:50, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I changed it to the ball from Luxo, Jr. More identifiable I think. —Scott (talk) 21:58, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::Nice, I love it! The new front page looks super-sexy, too. -- Danny (talk) 22:08, 8 October 2007 (UTC) User page Hello, I was planning on doing some editing but I have become very busy on several other wikis. I prefer not to leave userpages on wikis I'm not contributing to, so can you please delete my user page and talk page here? ZEM talk to me! 22:30, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ''Newt'' renaming problem Hey Scott, Jeff, some other users, and I are having this big problem on the Newt page. It's too hard to explain. Could you just check out the Newt talk page and see if you can help please? Thanks. --Aaron 21:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Scott,can you send pictures of Buzz Lightyear stuffed in a box by New Buzz?If so,please send it to avatardragon31@hotmail.com thanks! Iluvbuzz31 14:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Can I become an admin? Funnyboy2963 20:55, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Muppet Wiki info Hey Scott, how have you been? I have some interesting information for you people on the Muppet Wiki. Would you like to hear it? If so, then please do not hesitate to just leave me a message then I'll get back to you when I can. Thank you!! -- GrouchMan (Send a note then scram!! P.S. Have a rotten day!!!!) 17:18, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Deleting user's profile information Hey Scott! From your profile I see you're no longer working with Wikia but hopefully you won't mind this question. We have a user Skdb769 who was vandalizing the site. We blocked him and he doesn't have a profile page, but if you go to pixar.wikia.com/User:Skdb769, you'll still see his personal information (Occupation, Live, etc), which he has filled with vulgarity. We can't seem to find a way to remove that information. Is that something we can do? Now that you've moved on, who do you recommend we talk to about these admin type issues for the site? And hopefully you'll pop in once in a while and check on the site! I can't believe how much it's grown since late 2007! Take it easy! --Jeff (talk) 18:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, Jeff. That part of the profile is visible on any wiki where that user has edited. If you report it to , someone should be able to take care of it. :I definitely need to pop in here every now and then. Hopefully I can find the time! Thanks, Jeff. —Scott (message me) 01:25, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I heard that you're a Sesame Street fan. ThomasandFriendsLover, 21:16, August 4, 2013, (UTC) Please add expiry date. I hate inifnte blocks and they are really never fair. Could you give my block on Muppet wiki an expiry date? Not gentile Sorry I'm sorry, Duke Remington removed everyone pages in Disney Characters of Muppets in Disney Wiki, he did not believe him and he ruined. Hi Can my block get shortened to a month on Sesame Street wiki? (Jace Norman Fan (talk) 17:29, October 1, 2016 (UTC)) Hello there! I see that you have recently made your first post in here in about 5 years. Are you thinking of returning as a bureaucrat? — evilquoll (talk) 00:20, December 26, 2018 (UTC)